


Yellow + Blue = Green

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Written for yey_yey for je_fqfest :) back in 2009Reposting!





	Yellow + Blue = Green

Shige hates his life.

If you asked him how many times he’s said that (justified or not), he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He lost count a long, long time ago. 

Ryo usually rolls his eyes and says he’s a whiner.  
Ryo is also an ass sometimes, Shige thinks. 

“Ow,” he complains. 

He’s also spent way too long contemplating this while being sprawled out on the floor of the NEWS dressing room, having just tripped over a bag that he assumes Tegoshi abandoned there. 

Someone decidedly not from NEWS is in his spot on their couch, with gangly limbs stretched out and feet dangling over the edge, and he looks vaguely amused. 

“Ohkura-kun?” 

The gangly, long-limbed couch monster nods at him. Shige thinks he needs less caffeine and more of a life (and to be around Ryo less because this self-deprecation can only be his fault). 

“Why are you on the floor?” Tegoshi asks innocently.

“Because he’s clumsy and-“ 

“Because you left your damn bag in the middle of the floor!” Shige cuts Ryo off midsentence. 

“It’s mine actually,” Ohkura says and doesn’t seem apologetic. He’s more amused than anything and it just figures he’s that way because he is one of Ryo’s friends. 

Shige grumbles and dusts off his jeans. 

“Don’t leave it—“ Shige starts to complain.

“Watch where you’re going next time,” Ryo interrupts, and continues tuning his guitar before Shige can say something else. 

“Sorry, Shige-san.” Ohkura sounds not at all sincere. He just looks amused. Koyama starts laughing from where he’s brushing Tegoshi’s hair.

“You’re the worst best friend ever,” Shige grumbles at Koyama and frowns when no one seems like they’re listening.

~*~*~

 

He’s only here because Ryo needs a ride (and Ohkura apparently owes him; he does, but he doesn’t feel like remembering that when his stomach is trying to eat itself). 

“I’m hungry,” Ohkura says with a frown.

“There’s a vending machine down the hall. Don’t look at me like that.” Ryo frowns and pulls his water bottle out of the bag.

“I’m tired,” Ohkura grumbles and yawns for emphasis. 

Ryo laughs, halfway desperate sounding and says nothing. 

Ohkura sticks his tongue out at Ryo’s retreating back to make himself feel a little better. (He’s not immature or anything like that.)

“What?” Ohkura asks Shige when he doesn’t look away.

“Nothing.” Shige holds up his hands, trying to placate him (even though Ohkura is harmless; the worst he could do is complain).

Ohkura looks contemplative for a second.

“Wait. Can you get me chips?” Ohkura tries his most pathetic look; Shige doesn’t buy it. 

He doesn’t understand why, a few minutes later, he’s handing Ohkura a bag of Lays. He decides to not think about it.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad,” Ohkura says around a mouthful of chips.

Shige grins and scratches the back of his neck.

“Shige, you’re slooow,” Tegoshi sing songs as he comes back in the room and drags Shige forcibly by the belt to dance practice (even though he can walk on his own, damn it). 

~*~*~

 

Ohkura has been here every rehearsal for the past two weeks. 

Shige wonders, vaguely, while he’s staring at his half missing lunch, if the increase in pranks during the past two weeks is related or just a coincidence. 

Ryo failing to hide his grin in his book, the one about Che Guevara Shige bought and then let Ryo borrow, makes Shige thinks it's the first. 

Massu offers him some of his lunch, but Shige knows Massu’s laughing at him too. Even if he looks harmless and innocent, Shige knows the truth. 

~*~*~

 

“--inking tonight?” 

“What?” Shige jumps a bit, tearing his eyes away from Ohkura sleeping on their couch. Yamapi laughs, poking him in the side, and Shige frowns.

“Are you coming drinking tonight?” Yamapi repeats.

Shige looks at the articles he hasn’t made much progress on and starts stacking them.

“Yeah, what time?” He resolutely doesn’t look in Ohkura’s direction.

“Ten or so. I’ll mail you after my interview.” Yamapi shoves on his sunglasses and swings his duffel over his shoulder. 

~*~*~

 

Shige gets to the bar and freezes when he reaches their usual table.

“He’s my ride.” Ryo shrugs a shoulder at Ohkura who is nursing a beer while Shige still has that deer-in-the-headlights look. In his defense, Ryo doesn’t tag along too often on Yamapi and Shige’s bar nights; Ohkura has never tagged along. 

“He has to leave if he sings Daite Senorita at me.” Yamapi smiles and Ohkura starts humming something that sounds suspiciously like MOLA into his glass. 

“You only get one; you have to drive me home.” Ryo glares suspiciously at Ohkura (who is ignoring him in favor of enjoying his beer). 

Yamapi raises an eyebrow at Shige. “Sit down.” Shige quickly does so. He ends up sitting next to Ohkura and across from Ryo. 

Shige loses count of the number of drinks Ryo and Yamapi have while Ohkura’s unhappily still nursing the same beer. 

“Shit, stuff tomorrow,” Ryo mumbles into Yamapi’s shoulder. 

“Fine. Let’s go, Ryo-chan,” Ohkura maneuvers himself around Shige, who is just a bit tipsy.

“Bye bye,” Shige waves.

“I’m off.” Ryo waves to them as he drags a reluctant Ohkura behind him. Ohkura pauses, halting Ryo, as he grins to himself and turns to gesticulate the Daite Senorita dance at Yamapi, who cringes. 

Shige laughs and Yamapi kicks him lightly in the shins under the table. 

~*~*~

 

“You don’t take Ohkura’s cool image seriously, do you?” Uchi sounds almost disbelieving.

He doesn’t give Shige a chance to respond, the universe really isn’t being fair to him right about now. 

“Really now, I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone dorkier than Tacchon.” Uchi pauses. “Well, until I met you, of course.”

“Hey!” Shige yells. 

Uchi laughs, a lot. People in the restaurant are turning to look; Shige sort of hates him. 

“My point, gorilla,” Uchi says with affection, “is watch him try to do something strenuous.”

“What?” Shige wills away the mental images. 

“He whines and pouts. He’s a complete brat.” 

“Like you?” Shige quips.

Uchi shrugs his shoulders. It’s true, after all. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Koyama slides into the booth next to Uchi. 

“We’re used to it,” Shige teases and Koyama laughs a bit. 

“Shige just offered to treat us,” Uchi grins. “Isn’t Shige sweet?”

Shige changes his mind. Uchi is a brat and just plain vindictive sometimes. 

~*~*~

 

“You free later?” Ohkura shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Shige almost chokes on his milk tea.

“Um, yeah,” he rasps. 

Ohkura looks amused; Shige feels the starts of irritation building.

“Meet me at the bar around 11? I’ll send you the address.” 

“Sure…” Shige says, he feels a bit suspicious, or maybe that’s just nerves—anticipation?--no, nerves. He’s not really sure but whatever it is, it is annoying.

He vaguely wonders if Ryo will go along. Then he wouldn’t have to be alone with Ohkura. Ryo’s probably too busy. 

Shige thinks he should be used to showing up to meet with friends—is that what Ohkura is now?--and having unexpected people there too. It certainly happens a lot. Ryo and Yokoyama are familiar faces, but he’s not sure if they’re the good kind of familiar faces in this combination—Shige suddenly recalls the episode of Recomen he and Koyama were on. Something like dread knots itself in his stomach. 

“Hey, Shige!” Ohkura calls out. “Over here!” He seems like he’s well past tipsy. 

Shige slides in next to Ryo this time, since Yoko is over by Ohkura. Shige is totally going with the lesser of the two evils here. 

It doesn’t help much when Subaru shows up a little later and informs them Hina’s ordering drinks at the bar for them. 

Shige has heard a few of Ryo’s Kanjani8 drinking stories. 

Subaru slides in next to Yoko. Shige finds himself stuck in between Ryo and Hina a few minutes later. 

“Shige, hey, drink this.” Hina grins at him as he slides a painful looking glass of something at him and Shige has no choice but to take it and toss it back as fast as he can before it burns his throat too much.

Shige coughs a bit and Hina slaps him on the back as he laughs. 

“Not too bad,” Yoko says, giggling. Shige grins and winces a bit, mostly from Hina slapping him on the back. 

“You should see how many takoyaki he can fit in his mouth,” Ryo brags, and Shige can taste them all over again--he feels a bit sick. 

“Really?” Yoko perks up and looks interested. Ohkura looks hungry. 

Shige shoots daggers at Ryo and Ryo grins winningly back at him.

“Later.” Ryo waves a hand. 

“Ryo, Ryo-chan’s next.” Subaru shoves one at him and Ryo whines.

Shige ends up drinking it, he isn’t sure how; he only knows that Ryo is crafty and once someone has Yoko’s persuasive (and scary) skills on their side, you’re doomed. 

They get half way through the evening and Subaru has kissed everyone at the table, some of them twice. Shige thinks by the end of the night he’ll have more reasons to hate his life and possibly, maybe, Ryo and Ohkura. 

~*~*~

 

“I love you guys,” Shige slurs and leans on Ryo more; Ryo staggers a bit as they walk down the street. Ohkura giggles and adjusts his grip on Shige’s waist. 

Shige is staring at Ohkura’s mouth. It’s nice; Shige likes it when he smiles. 

Ryo is sort of distractingly hot too. He also smells nice. Shige likes things that smell nice.

“Wha?” Shige thinks he missed the joke that Ohkura’s laughing at. 

“Ryo is pretty hot, isn’t he?” Ohkura slurs suggestively into his ear; Shige decides he needs to stop thinking out loud.

“Yes, you probably should stop thinking out loud,” Ryo’s voice sounds odd. 

“Shit,” Shige says intelligently.

“It’s okay. He doesn’t mind.” Ohkura continues, “I think he likes it, actually.” 

Shige didn’t realize how slutty Ohkura could be; he shouldn’t be surprised.

“I am not,” Ohkura frowns and pulls his hand out of the back of Shige’s pants. 

“No, he really is,” Ryo counters, and Shige grins.

“You both suck,” Ohkura mumbles and frowns.

~*~*~

 

“You’re a funny drunk,” Ohkura says with a small smirk the next morning as he plops himself down next to Shige on Ryo’s couch. 

Shige opens his mouth to say something, but he can’t really remember what happened beyond that, most likely?, last shot of tequila. 

Ohkura scoots closer to Shige and grins harmlessly. (Really now, Shige is bandmates with Tegoshi. That doesn’t work on him.) 

“What happened?” Shige sits up properly on the couch and feels appropriately wary. 

Ryo comes out of the bathroom in just a towel and disappears into his bedroom. 

Shige catches himself staring. 

Ohkura seems to notice too. 

“So that wasn’t just the alcohol.” Ohkura seems amused.

“What wasn’t?” Shige’s apprehensive. He has more than a few reasons to be; he’s aware of how he gets when he’s drunk. 

Shige isn’t expecting it when Ohkura leans forward to kiss him. He jumps and ends up knocking their teeth together. 

Ryo picks that moment to walk back into the room in a pair of sweatpants. 

Shige panics and shoves Ohkura away.

“Totally didn’t just see you guys failing at making out,” Ryo drawls. 

Ohkura shrugs and Shige feels his face burn.

“He’s all nervous. It’s amusing,” Ohkura admits. It’s not like Ohkura has shame—although, he used to pretend he did. 

Shige makes a choked, irritated noise. 

He makes another one for a completely different reason a few seconds later. Ohkura laughs into his shoulder at the look on Ryo’s face and slides his hand over the front of Shige’s jeans again. 

“I just showered,” Ryo sighs, resigned. He only lasts a few seconds before he rolls his eyes and joins them on the couch. 

Ryo kisses Shige at the same time Ohkura’s hand moves all the way down Shige’s pants and wraps around his half-hard cock. Shige shudders and makes a small noise into Ryo’s mouth, pushing his hips up into Ohkura’s hand.

“You like this?” Ohkura asks needlessly. It’s slightly mocking but Shige can’t stop himself from moaning. Ryo’s biting at his neck. It has Shige’s fingernails digging into his arms and his eyes squeezing shut. 

Ryo chuckles low in his throat. “Maybe you’re slutty too; you like that a lot.” 

Shige moans and trembles when Ryo bites down hard and then licks over the same spot. He spares a thought for the looks he’s going to get from the makeup girls, but Ohkura’s tongue flicking out over the top of his erection is making it hard to grasp onto coherent thoughts. 

Ryo almost loses his balance, catching himself before he falls onto the floor, before he decides they need to move. Now. 

“Bed,” Ryo demands prying Ohkura away from Shige so they can make it there. 

Shige’s not sure how they get there unscathed but it doesn’t matter much when Ryo’s pressing him into the mattress and Ohkura’s rubbing against Ryo from behind. Ryo’s tongue slides into his mouth and Shige kisses back, his legs spreading on their own so Ryo can fit in between them easier. 

Ryo works on Shige’s shirt. It gets stuck over his head, but that’s only because Ohkura got a hand down the front of Ryo’s sweatpants and he couldn’t concentrate with Ohkura’s hand teasing him, stroking until he’s hard. 

Ryo leans back to tug on Shige’s pants and Ohkura uses that opportunity to curl his arm around Ryo’s chest and hold him still while he pulls him off. 

“Suck him off,” Ohkura says, staring at Shige from over Ryo’s shoulder. Ryo makes a noise that sounds like he very much likes that idea. 

Maybe he’s just suggestible, Shige isn’t sure, but he sits up anyways and shifts until he’s in an almost comfortable position with his hands on Ryo’s hips. Shige holds onto them as he continues kissing down Ryo’s stomach, sliding his sweatpants down and leaning forward to suck Ryo’s cock past his lips. He moves slowly, tongue pressing up against the tip before sucking him in and out again. Ryo makes a breathy noise and his hands tighten in Shige’s hair. 

Ohkura is content to watch for a while, looking over Ryo’s shoulder as he presses kisses there, grinding harshly against Ryo in just his boxers. Ohkura can tell Ryo is getting close by the way he’s breathing uneven and strained. 

“My turn, Shige…” Ohkura doesn’t really ask as he pushes a reluctant Ryo away and tugs lightly at Shige’s hair, until Shige moves his head forward, pushes his boxers down and wraps his lips around Ohkura’s cock. 

Ohkura bites at his lip, his hips moving forward as Shige bobs his head back and forth and moans around him when he slides forward. It’s verging on too much. 

Ohkura misses Ryo sliding off the bed and then returning a minute later. He was engrossed in the way Shige’s pulled back to tease him with fleeting touches. 

“Tease… worse than-” Ohkura’s thought gets cut off when Shige moans, long and low, around Ohkura. 

He peeks open an eye to see Ryo kissing at Shige’s neck. He can’t see what Ryo’s hand is doing, but the tube of lube on the sheets and the way Shige’s rocking his hips backwards seems pretty obvious.

“You like this, don’t you?” Ohkura mumbles, raking his hands through Shige’s hair. Shige doesn’t respond but starts trembling when a second finger joins the first. 

This situation, it isn’t working for Ohkura quite the way he wants--Ryo is distracting Shige and it seems like he’s forgotten Ohkura is there, hard. No one has ever accused Ohkura of being patient. 

He pulls away from Shige who immediately falls forward onto his forearms, biting his lips and clutching at the sheets. Ohkura scoots around next to Ryo and sees why, groaning and leaning in to kiss Ryo.

“Ryo-chan.” Ohkura trails a hand down Ryo’s back, leaning in to tell Ryo something, possibly dirty, no, definitely dirty. It makes Ryo fumble around on the bed for a condom and the discarded tube of lube. He manages to rip it open and slide the condom down his cock, slicking himself before he hands it off to Ohkura.

Ryo pushes in, holding Shige’s legs out of the way so he can pull out and push in again, slow, until he builds up to a faster pace. Ryo only falters when Ohkura slides in a finger, hooking his chin over Ryo’s shoulder and watching Shige’s face contort as Ryo thrusts in and out. 

It makes Ohkura speed up the process. Ryo gasps a bit and stops altogether to adjust to Ohkura’s fingers moving in and out. It doesn’t take long to have Ryo pushing back and forth towards Shige and Ohkura, overwhelmed by both of them.

“Just do it,” Ryo hisses after Ohkura’s teasing becomes too much. Ohkura fumbles around for a condom, dropping it several times before he manages to get it out and rolled onto himself. 

Ohkura clutches at Ryo as he pushes in, groaning into his neck to muffle the noise. Ryo trembles in between them and starts up an unsteady rhythm as he rocks back and forth between the two of them. 

“God,” Shige chokes out when someone’s hand curls around his hard cock and pulls roughly, thumb sliding over the tip. All semblance of order and coordination go out the window after a few minutes. They’re far too worked up and way too close to attempt finesse of any sort. (That was never Ohkura’s, nor Shige’s, really, strong point anyways.) It’s Ohkura who comes first, hips snapping against Ryo’s a few more frantic times before he pulls out and collapses on the bed. He’s content to watch Ryo shudder a few times, moaning and biting at Shige’s collarbone, and leave Shige to continue with jerking himself off. Ryo moves a lazy hand down to help, batting Shige’s away to pull once, twice before Shige comes over his hand. 

 

‘That was…” Shige wets his lips.

“No talking,” Ryo complains, tired, even though he got enough sleep last night. 

Shige makes an irritated sound.

“Later,” Ryo shushes and rolls off of him.

Ohkura’s stomach growls and interrupts them both.

“I’m hungry.”


End file.
